


Be our guest

by YouthRhapsody



Series: Company [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, econo sized boxes of condoms, lio has a bit of a thing for pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: “I...” He gulps. “No, I’m not trying to cheat on Lio. I was gonna ask if you wanted to have a three way with me AND him."Aina’s jaw drops open. “You wanna huh?”
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589281
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	Be our guest

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 is ending and I want it to go out with a bang. Aina is so cute, and was such a total bro throughout the movie, so I was surprised that nobody else had done some FWB threesomes between them lol. Enjoy!

It starts with a simple, offhand remark. 

"That shirt looks good on you."

Aina blinks, and tugs at the fabric covering her chest. "I wear this all the time... But thanks, Galo."

"Oh yeah?" The other man smiles at her, tamping his foot against the floor ever so slightly. "I guess I never noticed before!"

"Your hair is pretty today, are you using a new shampoo?" 

"I think your boots are cute."

"You smell great, what are you wearing?"

Galo is definitely flirting with her. And he isn't being terribly sneaky about it, either. 

At the end of the day, it isn’t that Aina doesn’t like her coworker. In fact, at one time, she had even developed a sort-of crush on him. They were close friends, and relied on one another for rescue missions. Galo would collect those in need of rescue, and she would transport them to safety. He stood taller than her, with the impressive body that he had no qualms with showing off, and that bold spirit... Galo Thymos was a catch, no matter how you looked at it. 

But Galo Thymos has a boyfriend. 

A boyfriend that he is inseparable with, in fact. Lio Fotia is the yin to Galo’s yang in every sense. His soft spoken nature and short stature, combined with his refined personality make him a total opposite to the self proclaimed idiot firefighter. But they are so intertwined with one another, connected in a way that Aina does not quite understand. She cannot imagine anything ever tearing them apart. 

So why in the world would Galo flirt with another girl? It just doesn’t add up. Sure, even she would admit that her coworker wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but to be unfaithful to Lio Fotia? The man who had likely been the most powerful burnish the world had ever seen, and terrifying still as a normal person? Not only would Galo have his head lopped off of his shoulders, whoever he was caught fooling with would likely find their guts inside-out. She is not going to tempt that fate.

So she finds herself at her locker, tucking away her lunch bag. Galo’s is right beside her own- and he just so happens to meander his way toward it. However, now that they are entirely alone, Aina gets the sinking feeling that Galo’s search is not for anything in his locker. 

“Aina.” He says, and the woman feels her stomach curl up in a tight ball. “I’m glad I’ve got you here alone for a second. I... Need to ask something, and I haven’t really been able to do it yet.”

Oh no. He was going to ask her out on a date. Aina’s mind races. Maybe they’d broken up and not mentioned it? Was Galo cheating? Could Lio be hanging from the rafters, sword poised, waiting for the moment to strike them both down?

“I-”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?!” Aina pushes him away. “You’ve been flirting with me nonstop for a week, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Huh? Aina I-”

“ I can’t believe you Galo, you and Lio have a great thing going on together!” 

“No, that’s not what-”

“He loves you, and you love him, and you’re going to throw that all away for what? Sex? Well you’re not getting it from me!” 

She huffs. And when she turns, Galo has a look of something she has never seen on him before. Total, utter defeat. 

“I...” He gulps. “No, I’m not trying to cheat on Lio. I was gonna ask if you wanted to have a three way with me AND him. B-but it’s alright, I’m sorry I creeped you out.” 

Aina’s jaw drops open. “You wanna huh?” 

Galo straightens back up a fraction. “Yeah. Uh, he and I were thinking about trying out another person with us. I don’t really know his friends real well, so he was like ‘oh hey you’re friends with that Aina chick, why not ask her?’” He puts on his best Lio impression. “So I’ve been trying to drop hints, but I guess it didn’t work out that way.” 

Now they’re both beet-red. 

“You wanna have ME, in bed with... You? And Lio? At the same time?” She stammers. 

“Yeah! I mean, you definitely don’t have to, but I thought it’d be fun.” 

Aina shakes her head back and forth. “B-But why me? Lucia’s the adventurous one, and Remi’s a pretty good looking guy, and I mean, you know Varys’... Yknow is probably this big!” She holds her arms apart. 

Galo crosses his arms in his signature fashion. “Well, you n’ me are good friends, not just coworkers. I just don’t think I’m comfortable enough with any of them to wanna do it, but we’re cool, and... Well, you are pretty cute, Aina.” 

Aina gulps. “Oh wow, I...” She rubs the back of her head. Giving a nervous laugh, she curls her fingers in her ponytail. “I guess if that’s the case, I’ll think about it. This whole time I’ve thought that you were trying to cheat on him, so uh, I’ll get back to you?” 

Galo stamps his foot on the ground. “I’d burn promepolis to the ground before I would even think of breaking Lio’s heart!” He proclaims. “But if that’s not a yes, and not a no, then take as much time as you need. No pressure, it’s just a suggestion.” 

“Right.” Aina nods. The air becomes thick around them all of a sudden, dragged down by the awkwardness of their situation. Galo spins open his locker, and pulls out a metal lunch box, dented and painted with a bright-red fire engine on its lid. 

“Oh well, I’m just gonna.. Go eat lunch I guess! You’ve got my number, I’ll talktoyoulaterbye!” The man who had ever only been confident around her scurries away, slamming the lockerroom door behind. 

No pressure. Just a suggestion. 

...

Uh oh. 

Galo’s advances weren’t so subtle. Nothing about him could ever be considered subtle, so why start now. 

Lio, however, commands subtlety like an art. Looks and brushes, little ‘how are you today, Aina?’s that he would usually never give, and smiles that are all too damn knowing. 

It’s not NOT hot. He’s not Galo, but he certainly is pretty. 

She takes the offer into consideration. Did she really want it, or did she just want to ride out that old spark she’d felt toward Galo? Well, now she respected his relationship enough to longer feel any kind of romantic twinge towards her coworker. However, an occasional fling in the presence of his pretty boyfriend? That didn’t sound too bad. They’d been loyal to one another for some time now, too, so there isn’t much doubt in her mind that neither of them are carrying a disease of some kind... Though condoms would be an absolute must. 

You only live once, right? And when would she ever get another chance like this, anyway? 

Aina peers down at the white light of her phone, tucked away in her pyjamas in the cozy warmth of her own bed. She just had to write the text and send it. ‘Hey, want the three of us to meet up on our day off?’... What would even be appropriate after that? A wink emoji, or a heart emoji, or should she just forgo either one? 

Blush emoji. Perfect. She wouldn’t want to reveal too much excitement. 

Her thumb lingers over the send button. Closing her eyes, she ponders the situation again. Being squished between two attractive men that she held a certain amount of trust in, it was exciting. Oh, what if they both wanted to penetrate her at the same time? She isn’t sure how that’ll work out considering the size dynamics, but if Lio’s the one behind, that would be great. Her cheeks grow pink, and she hits send. 

Tossing herself back into bed, she tells herself she isn’t going to look at anything if she hears the phone buzz. It can wait until morning. 

Bzz. 

Aina flops right back over, nearly pressing the phone back up to her nose. Sure enough, Galo had sent a response right back. 

‘Oh, so you’re up for it? Awesome ❤️ ! Wanna start a group chat with Lio, and we can talk some more about it?’

Aina gulps. 

‘Sure!’ 

It takes no more than three minutes for Lio to be in on the conversation. Her excited stomach quickly turns to an anxious one. But, it isn’t a bad type of anxious. Excitement anxiety. 

Galo’s text bubble starts to move, and she bites her lip. 

‘Ok!!! We all have a day off at the same time next week ya? How about we just meet up the night before, and we can hang or smth that day? I’ll make breakfast 😋💖’

Lio’s bubble follows next. ‘That’s if you aren’t busy that day, Aina. Would you prefer to come to our place, or find a hotel for the night?’

A hotel?! Aina retreats back into her imagination for a moment. That would definitely be hot, and eliminate the worry of cleaning up, but also... Kind of expensive, and it could be busy. 

‘I can do that night! I’d prefer your place, I already know where it is.☺️’ She responds. 

‘Our place, then. You have any preference on condoms? On the pill at all?’

Aina feels the wind leave her as Lio texts back. Condomn preference?! A rubber was a rubber, right? And as far as birth control went, well. That was important. 

‘Lio n me are both clean, but no babies!!!!! 😧👼🙅♂️’

‘I’ve got an IUD actually, so we’re good there! As far as condoms, whatever you guys like is fine 😛’

‘Good. Been tested?’ Lio questions. 

Aina calls back into her memory. ‘I was in the clear last time, and I haven’t done it since, so I think I’m all good!’ 

‘Niiiiice’ Galo adds. 

‘Yes. Nice. Is there there anything that you’re absolutely against?’

Aina has to think on that one for a moment. ‘Hmm... As long as nobody makes me call them daddy or pees on me, I’ll probably be ok with anything!’

‘I wouldn’t say that around Lio, he’ll start getting ideas 😜😜😜’

Ohgod. Her eyes go wide. ‘Well, I guess I do like it a little more on the uh, vanilla side? Hahahaha’ 

‘That’s a shame, but noted. We should pick out a safeword just in case. Any suggestions?’

‘Peanut butter!!! I have an allergy, so if I hear it, I’ll stop dead in my tracks! 💀’ Galo gets in before Aina can even message back. 

‘Lmfao, that works for me. So, around 8 that night sound good?’ Aina closes her eyes. This was happening. 

‘That sounds lovely. See you at HQ tomorrow then, Aina ❤️’

That one heart sends a shiver down Aina’s back. Any fear she’d had is gone for now, and she rolls over in bed, eyes pastered open with anticipation. But she manages to close them, and find sleep. 

...

She can tell that things are going to be awkward on the job for a few days. Lio may not have his burnish powers, but some kind of flame is in his eyes. Galo seems more energetic then usual. Oh, how men could change when sex was on the line. But then, she’s excited too. 

But work passes, and the evening comes. Aina showers, shaves (it had REALLY been a while), and is careful to spritz on just enough perfume to be enticing, but not overpower anyone’s nose. Lingerie is a little much, she thinks, but she does have a particularly cute bra and panty set littered with pink hearts. She snaps this on beneath some easy to shimmy off clothes, and pops a half-used bottle of lube in her purse. Just in case of emergency. But rubbing her legs together as she touches up her hair in he mirror, she doesn’t feel like the need for it will come up. 

The journey out of her apartment feels like one of the longest she’s ever taken. The bus, which is dead on schedule, feels like it’s running an hour late. Every red light must be malfunctioning, and every snail in the crosswalk just drags their feet along on the short journey to Galo’s apartment. After the odyssey of a bus ride, she steps off onto the familiar sidewalk, the sun setting on it as it drives off. Fear finally sets in. But she had promised herself that she would try it. If she really didn’t want to go through with it, she knew that her teammates would understand. 

The anxiety of it all presses harder and harder on her shoulders as she steps from the sidewalk and into Galo’s apartment building. What if she wasn’t sexy enough? Or maybe they would lose respect for her? Nobody knew about that mole on her crotch but her own twin sister, and now they would too! 

No. What was that phrase Galo always said? Balls to the wall? No, the other one. Only your soul should burn! She had to set her soul alight, to find passion in her excitement. She wasn’t just some shy, bashful girl working as a receptionist in a hole-in-the wall retirement home! No, she was Aina Aredbit, core member of burning rescue squad three, and a hero who had helped Galo and Lio save the entire human race! And she was going to go up there, and fuck both of them! At the same time! 

She pumps herself up in the elevator, stoking the wanton inferno that had sparked in her very soul. Those two just had to wait. She had two hands, three orifices that she could work with and a burning spirit. She would rock their worlds. 

But even still, her hand shivers as she presses Galo’s doorbell. Oh no. Would he already be naked? Knowing him, it wouldn’t be surprising. But what did Lio look like under that leather and too-big uniform? 

“Oh shit, sorry. We were eating dinner.” Galo opens the door, shirtless and mouth full of pizza. She can hear a blow dryer in the background, definitely turned up on high. “Come in, there’s plenty if you’re hungry!” 

“I already had mine, but thanks!” Aina’s fantasies crumble, and she steps in. She’d been in Galo’s apartment dozens of times, but it feels a little alien now. Mainly due to Lio’s influence on the space, with a few sculptures and candles littered about the once clustered apartment. The TV quietly plays some cartoon she’s never seen, and there is one candle lit in the corner. 

For a second she forgets why she’s even here, until Galo sets his hand on her shoulder. “Anything else I can get for you?” He questions, tapping his fingers along her collar. 

“Not yet, but maybe later.” She trills, trying to sound cute. 

“Sure!” He chimes, and pats along in his socks to the couch. An open pizza box sits, and he pats the cushions in an invitation for her to come over. In the background, she can still hear Lio rustling around in the bathroom. Galo starts recanting the story about he’d saved the life of someone choking on a pretzel that morning while on duty, but it seems to go in one of her ears, and right out of the other.

With the distinct flick of a light switch, Lio emerges from the bathroom. He fluffs his hair up, stepping towards the other two with his usual poise. A lanky black sweater and slacks replace his usual leather, and Aina can tell that he has ease of access in mind as well. 

“I don’t hear any squeaking, you sure you’re clean enough?” Galo chides at him. 

“Go brush your teeth, garlic mouth.” Lio snarks back before even welcoming Aina. But he turns to her quickly enough nodding his head. He replaces Galo on the couch, closing up the pizza box as dinner is put on the backburner. The smaller man spreads his legs out wide, as was his style, and sets his arm behind Aina’s shoulders on the couch. 

Lio cocks his brow, and gives a wry smile. “Thanks for coming, Aina. Make it here alright?” 

She nods, trying still to act casual. “Yeah! I just took the bus.” 

“Good.” Lio almost purrs. Until the last week, he had always seemed... Sterile almost, compared to Galo. But Aina begins to get the sinking suspicion that her assumptions were flipped in reality. Lio relaxes, and casts his eyes down. “You know, I’d been trying for a month to get Galo to try this out with Gueira and Meis, but they intimidate him too much. He really considers you a friend, so I’m glad you were up for it.” He opens an eye, and smirks. “I’m glad too, of course.” 

Aina wants to flush and act embarassed. But no, she had already sworn to herself that she would be confident. “Yeah! I mean, it’s exciting, you guys are both pretty good looking, and you’re friends of mine. I’ve been so busy with work, I haven’t had time to think about guys.” She laughs. 

Lio’s hand wanders to her thigh. Not too far up, but well outside of the knee region. His fingers are gloved in leather, giving a calloused type of feel to his small hands. “Don’t let that occupy you. Galo and I will make certain that burning rescue is the last thing on your mind.” 

“Hey! You two better not be starting without me!” Galo barrels out of the bathroom, toothpaste still stuck to his bottom lip. He shimmies onto the couch, all but squeezing Aina between himself and Lio like tuna in a can. Now she can’t help but turn red, completely pressed between both men. Lio taps his finger on her thigh, impatient. But, there is business in order, first. 

“Don’t hesitate to tell either of us to stop, understand?” Aina feels the tiniest of kisses on her bare shoulder from Lio’s direction. “You’re a guest, after all. I’ll be sure that you’re well taken care of.” 

Alright Aina, she thinks. Say something cool. Something that’s gonna turn both of them on. You’re not flustered, remember? 

“I’ll make sure I return the favor of being allowed to borrow both of you, then.” She manages to make out in a touch of a sultry tone. She feels a slender hand grab her chin. Lio’s eyes don’t connect with hers at first. He seems to offer some kind of cue to Galo, who shuffles up behind her to force her butt onto his thigh, half on his lap. She can see Lio’s lips part, and she lets her eyes fall closed. 

It’s surprisingly gentle. With how he’d behaved so far, Aina would have expected Lio’s tongue to be all over her teeth by now. But it’s slow, and leather strokes her cheek, grazing over the flesh as it rises in temperature. She can feel Galo shifting beneath her. His wide, naked hand comes to rest on her uncovered hip, and she jumps. 

“Relax, honey.” The pet name rolls off of Lio’s tongue between kisses. “You’re in good hands.” 

She feels Galo’s hot breath on her neck, and then the burn of his tongue lapping at the nape of it. Aina lets out a squeak, but tries to soften her stance, letting the men hold her in their grasps. Galo nibbles and licks at her neck like a puppy, giving ghostly little groans every few moments. Lio’s chest rumbles as she places her palm against it, and at last a tongue barges its way between her lips. She’d never made out with a guy so much smaller than herself before. Lio’s power lies in his soul, not in a bulky body, as he shows with the way he rubs her tongue with his own. Galo, his opposite, is all heat and drool and firm rubs on her hips. 

This had been a great idea, she thinks for just a moment. 

But one of those gloved hands traces her lowest rib, and she whines again, leaning up into the touch. Lio pushes half of her crop top up and over her chest, and she can feel Galo crane his neck to get a peek. 

“Cute...” He breathes, and Aina feels her ego inflate at the fact that she’d nailed the fashion choice. 

“Undo her bra for me, Galo.” Lio instructs the other man. 

“Agh, you guys gotta stick me with all of the hard work.” Galo grumbles. Aina cranes herself forward as Galo lifts up the back of her shirt. 

“You’re the only one who can see back there.” She tells him. 

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” Galo fumbles around with the hooks. He gives a small ‘aha’ as one pops free, and then the other. “Annnnnd, whoosh!” He tosses Aina’s bra away in a flourish, letting her breasts fall over her torso. 

Lio shakes his head at his boyfriend’s showboating, and hums. “Now these are cute.” The small man remarks. Aina can’t help but laugh at the compliment, feeling absolutely worshipped. She realizes that for the last several minutes, she hadn’t been making good on her promise to repay them for their time. She scoots back just an inch, pulling her body higher up on Galo’s lap. Biting her lip, she rocks her hips back, earning a grateful ‘oooo’ from Galo as she grinds against his crotch. 

“Smart girl.” Lio praises, and reconnects his hand to her breast. His palm is hot, and he kneads at the soft flesh exerimentally. “So soft, feel this Galo.” 

Aina jumps again as a much larger hand is slapped on her breast. “Woah, they are!” He jiggles the lump of flesh around with a snicker. “So bouncy too, I love it~” He chimes. 

“You two have sharing down to a science at least, don’t you?” Aina remarks as one hand from each man palms her chest. 

“We have our moments.” Lio tells her. Then, his face disappears for the top of his head. Aina whines once again as his mouth connects with her nipple, smooching the pink bud to draw his tongue over it. 

“Mmm...” Galo hums at the sight of his boyfriend licking her chest. Aina tries to pull her composure back, continually rocking into the bump that hardens under her ass. Galo starts to let out soft breaths of pleasure, rolling back up to meet her. He rubs the bud that Lio’s mouth is not focused on, making the girl in his lap see bright stars beneath her eyelids. As she opens her mouth to moan, thick fingers catch her head and smoosh her lips up against another pair. It’s all Aina can do not to squeal as Galo kisses her, wasting no time in pushing his tongue down her throat. 

As her voice begins to escape her more and more, and she can’t resist the urge to rub her thighs together, there’s a pop as Lio leaves her flushed chest. He moves back entirely, and snaps. 

“Come, both of you.” 

Galo immediately wiggles out from beneath Aina, before she even has time to wipe the saliva from her chin. 

“Yes, Lio.” 

Galo’s tone suddenly become so... Obedient. She has a feeling that when Lio says ‘come’, you come. So she stands, top falling back over her chest, and steps over her discarded bra to follow the pair to their bed. Anticipation makes the heat in her crotch burn brighter- and the dim light of Galo’s bedroom makes her head spin. It only takes her a moment to note the bedside table, laden with tools of the trade. Lube, a preposterously large package of condoms, and an unmarked box that is sure to be filled with their goodies. 

Lio stands and the foot of the bed, turning up his chin as if he were able to look down on either of them. “Galo, undress.” He commands. Galo wastes no time in shimmying free of his pants. Aina moves to remove her top as it had fallen back over her chest, but she receives a tut. “Not you, Aina.” 

“Mm.” She nods her head. Lio is still entirely clothed- but she’s curious to see where his direction will take this play of theirs. So, she tries not to stare as Galo strips himself of every article he has, displaying his cock for the others to see. It’s big, and the blue curls around it aren’t even an unappealing addition to his look. Across the room, Lio licks his lips. 

“Aina, make him undress you, now.” 

“Huh?” She questions, and then looks to the largest of the trio. Galo stands, silently. 

“Go on, tell him to do it.” Lio instructs. 

Aina gulps. “Galo!” She exclaims, a bit overzealous. This brings a smile to Lio’s lips, as she can just see out of the corner of her eye. “U...Undress me. Please.” She tells him. 

“Whatever you’d like, Aina.” Galo comes up to her, fingers creeping beneath her top. He pulls it up over her head, and slides her suspenders down and over her shoulders. She can tell that it’s taking a lot for him to resist ripping everything off. But he puts on a show for Lio- and she helps, angling herself in a way to show her body, but tease the other men just a bit. 

“Such a good boy, Galo.” Lio purrs as Aina’s shorts are peeled down to her ankles, and Galo guides her out of them one step at a time. His hands stall at her pantyline, fingers hooked beneath the thin cloth, but wavering. 

Aina puffs up her chest. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” She commands. There is a spark of something in Galo’s eyes, and she feels like maybe she’s struck a cord. 

“Sorry, Aina.” He slips his hands down, and slowly peels her panties away. She’s left with a chill at her crotch, exposed to Lio’s sight as he licks his lips. “Good... Good boy.” She praises, trying to follow after Lio’s lead. Galo’s prick visibly twitches at that statement. 

“Wonderful.” Lio coos. He peels his sweater off on his own, and motions for the bed. “Aina, make yourself comfortable wherever you’d like.” He invites her. The girl nods, and crawls onto their bed. The comforter smells delightfully fresh, and she’s happy to know that it had been through the wash. She plants herself dead in the center, feeling rather like a princess as her head falls onto the pillows. She keeps her legs closed loosely for the moment, eyeing Galo’s body from where she lies. 

“Get on top of her.” Lio demands. He crosses his arms over his chest, and Galo spares no time in crawling atop the girl. Aina takes a deep breath, and inhales the scent of the other man as he crawls over her, weight hanging over her entire torso. 

“Aina, tell him what you want him to do to you.” The smaller man sits on the corner of the bed, quietly watching. “Don’t be nervous, Galo’s a very good boy.” He adds, to ease her nerves. 

The woman takes a deep breath, her heart thumping. “Well, if you say so- then.” She gulps. “I want you to eat me out. 

Galo can’t hide the gleeful expression that crosses his face at that request, but he does his best not to vocalize it. Geez, shouldn’t she be the one smiling like that? 

“Yes, Aina.” He says with the same obedient nature that he had with Lio. 

He slinks down from his place hovering above her. He manages to follow her command, yet tease her all the same, dragging his fingers up her legs. He waits, eyes trained on her own as he waits for her to invite him in. Aina opens her legs up, setting one down on the bed. 

Lio whistles, and Galo licks his lips. "Pretty..." The larger of them mumbles in awe. He moves further down, setting his torso on both elbows. Eyes turned up at his coworker, Galo places a quick kiss on the mound above her lips. Lio is silent, simply watching every little movement the other two make. 

"Ah..." Aina moans as the man's hot breath hits her labia. Galo spreads her open with one hand, giving her clit another smooch. She squeaks at the stimulation. Galo seemed like one of those guys who wouldn't even know where the clit was! But he seems entirely certain of himself, flattening out his tongue to lap up the entire length of her slit. 

"Mmmn!" Aina whines, raising her hips up. She hears Lio give a little breath, but her eyes are shut too tight to watch his expression. Galo continues to service her, head bobbing up and down slowly. 

"Is that all you've got?" Lio tuts. He leans over, and shoves Galo's whole face into Aina's crotch. His nose bumps against her clit, and she shouts with the pleasure of it. "Give it your all or don't give anything!" He begins to peel his glove from his hand. "Aina dear, hand me the lube."

Aina pries her eyes open just to see the table beside her, Lio smiling with a certain grace as he keeps Galo's nose firmly pressed into her pubic bone. She manages however, and reaches out with the bottle. 

"Thank you." Lio tells her. He flips open the cap, and releases Galo's head. "I'll make sure you get his best performance, alright?" He rubs his hand over Galo's ass, and slips a finger between his cheeks. 

"Ah!" Galo pops his head up, and Lio pushes it back down. "Do not stop until one of us tells you to." He grumbles. Aina watches his hand work at his partner's ass, and the corresponding groans that Galo makes. They vibrate on her, causing the girl to toss her head back once more. He pets the top of Galo's head briefly, and then returns to fisting the sheets below.

There's a heat in her belly, and the sight and feel of Galo's pleasure just feeds the flame. Her voice rises in volume, and the mattress squeaks as her hips rise up and into Galo's hungry mouth. Lio's gaze switches between them both- and just as Aina is about to be sent over the edge, he speaks. 

"Galo, stop."

Aina and Galo each pant, looking to Lio in wait for his instruction. Lio removes his hand, and slinks from one side of the bed to the other. He plucks up a condom, as well as a purple object from inside of the box. He returns to his seat, and hums to himself while opening the shiny foil. The purple object makes itself known as a dildo, and Aina watches with knots in her belly. Lio slowly rolls the latex over its surface, and eases it into Galo's body. The fireman's jaw drops open, and he breathes out a hefty moan. It's followed by a soft buzz as the switch is flipped. 

"Alright. You can continue. Don't stop until she's finished, or until she doesn't want to keep going." Lio gives him a relatively gentle pat on the asscheek, and Galo wordlessly continues. As if he could speak right now, anyway. 

The increase in vibrations sends sparks behind Aina's eyelids, her mouth held open, she can't help it when she squeezes Galo's head between her thighs. 

"Aaah, good boy Galo...! " She stammers with her shaking voice. "Good boy, good boy, g- ah!" She arches her back upward, hips escaping her control. 

When she comes back down from her breaking point, Aina heaves her breaths in and out to the buzzing and groaning of Galo. As he'd been told, he pulls his head up, a sticky thread connecting their lips together. 

There's another click, and the buzzing stops. Galo is the one who whimpers now, and there's an audible sound as the toy leaves it body. Lio pulls off its latex sheath, and Aina admires his accuracy in tossing the thing into the rubbish in the corner of the room. He returns to the little box of wonders, and pulls out a ring.

"Ah-" Galo opens his mouth like he's going to protest, but he manages to hold his tongue. 

"No backtalk. You wear this until our guest is satisfied." Lio shakes the thing in Galo's face, and snaps it around the base of his prick. Galo shoots her a look, as if to say 'Aina, do something! He's being so mean to me!'. And for a second, she does feel bad for him. However, she is getting the feeling that he is a glutton for punishment, so she holds her tongue. Though, she does laugh a bit when Galo hangs his head in horny defeat. 

"Aina, you deserve a breather." Lio tells her. He crawls over to the side of the bed, placing more kisses on her lips. She's actually quite happy to be led- there's no pressure on her. Someone else is telling her what to do, and in this situation, that's actually quite comforting. He wraps a hand around her arm, and leads her to the foot of the bed. 

"Suck my cock. Galo can watch while I get sucked off by a woman." He demands. "Want a condom, or are you happier with raw?" 

Aina thinks, and settles to her knees. Their carpet is soft, thankfully. "Raw's fine." She hums. Still sticky from her orgasm and Galo's saliva, she rubs her thighs together as Lio unzips. He's not quite as sizable as Galo- but again, Lio's attractiveness comes from his personality. Loosened up from before, Aina has no qualms with tucking her hair behind her ear and blowing the pink tip of Lio's erection. He shudders, and she can't help but giggle. Show it or not, he was excited. 

Aina licks and kisses Lio's member where it emerges from his zipper, and listens to a very familiar thump of a foot. Galo is left to sit on the corner of the bed, his own cock tied up and ignored, while Lio gets his dick sucked by his best friend. Aina feels a hand fall on her head, and she can feel Lio chuckle. 

"You're such a dear, Aina. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." He breathes between wanton breaths. "Such a good girl... Would you use your breasts on me, too? Make sure Galo can see that pretty chest of yours while you fuck me with it."

"Alright...!" Aina repositions herself, pressing her tits together. She sandwiches Lio's prick between them, and rocks herself up and down on her hips to rub him. She earns a breathy moan, and a frustrated grunt from beside them both. 

"Is it good?" She asks, reaching down to give the tip one flick with her tongue. 

"Mmm, Wonderful." Lio whispers back. 

Aina leans back, and gives a purposeful little flutter with her lashes. "I think I have room for you and Galo to share, if you'll let him."

She can hear a jump on the mattress. 

Lio sneers. "Do you really think he deserves it?" 

Aina shrugs. " I haven't cum that hard in six months. That has to count for something, right?" 

At that, the smaller man seems pleased. He beckons Galo forward with one finger, drawing him up like he were held on by a leash. "You heard the lady." He tells the larger man. Galo presses himself up to Lio's side, hip bones knocking together. Somewhere in her mind, Aina thanks whatever forces may be for the meal. 

She brings her attention to Galo's ignored prick, squeaking and sighing in the same way that he had done for her. Lio strokes the top of her head as she strokes him with her palm. Rubbing her legs together, she starts to feel hot again. Just listening to the pair of voices above her is enough to make her clit swell up and grow increasingly sensitive. 

Galo's voice grows louder, and Aina can tell that he'd have cum long before if he weren't physically barred from doing so. Little tears form in the corners of his eyes, and she switches to only kissing the sides of him. Lio had to be feeling it too- as she can tell by the grip on her scalp. 

"You're our guest, Aina." Lio makes out. "Tell me what you want, and you'll have it."

Aina pops Galo's cock from her mouth, and lets out a long hum. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand, and finally cracks. "...I want Galo to fuck me." She mutters. But Lio smiles, as if it were the only thing he wanted to hear. 

"Anything, love." He coos. "You could fuck him too if you want, I came prepared." 

"Maybe not tonight." Aina laughs, standing again. She turns her attentions to Galo, who she grabs by the hand to lead him back to the bed like before. She leads him to his knees in front of her as she lies back into the mattress. 

Aina snakes her fingers up the sides of his arms. He's still wearing his sleeve, but the burnt flesh below can be felt through the fabric of it. "Galo." She coos. 

His ears perk up. "Yes?"

"You can do whatever you want.'

"Those." Galo bends over, and grabs her by the thighs. "Are the-" Aina gasps as he pulls her closer. "Magic words!" 

Lio sighs. "You've unleashed a monster now, Aina." 

The girl laughs, with Galo bent over and already attacking her neck again with bites. There's an audible thwap as his hand connects with one of her breasts, and he rubs it in wide circles. "I don't think I mind!" 

Aina wraps her arms around the broad shoulders of the man above her, and she can feel Lio moving to the side of them. Just as Galo is getting her body hot again, Lio taps him on the shoulder. She opens one eye to see a condom swapped between hands, and Galo gives a wily sounding ‘thank you’ to his partner. Galo sits back, brushing the bangs from his face as he fiddles with the foil. But he finds purchase, and slowly rolls the neon-blue latex down his cock, still tied at its base. 

A paler set of hands pops out from behind him, and Aina watches Lio’s hungry eyes appear from behind Galo’s shoulder. Somewhere along the line, he’d lost his pants, and she can see his eyes thin as he rubs his prick against the small of Galo’s back. The larger man shivers, and obediently allows his lover to rub a coat of lubricant over his cock. Not that Aina would be needing it- but it certainly didn’t hurt. 

The woman beneath them both bites her lip in sheer anticipation, nearly drooling at the feeling of Galo’s heat so close to her own. Looking away from Lio for a moment, his signature grin returns at her look of want. He scoots her hips back up again, where her feet can come to sit on his shoulders. Rubbing up and down between her folds, he gives a long and amused hum. “Aaaaalright, ready for a ride on the Galo express, Aina?” He teases. 

“Mmm!” She squeaks as he rubs over her clit. “Y-yeah...!” She nods her head. 

“Gotta start the engine, then.” Galo practically sings, and licks his fingers. Aina blinks, and gasps again when a digit enters him, instead of what she wanted so desperately. She shouts as Galo begins to explore the inside of her body. 

“Oooh, so soft...!” He comments. He takes his hand away, and Aina pouts. “Feel that, Lio.” 

“If you insist.” Lio leans forward a bit, Galo practically sitting in his lap. Now a smaller set of digits enter her, two at once, and immediately begin to rub against the slick inside of Aina’s cunt. “Ah, you’re so wet, Aina. Do Galo and I have you this turned on?” He snickers, and pulls his fingers out again. 

At this point, Aina is desperate, being teased too much with the in and out of the pair’s hands. “Galo, stop messing around and fuck me!” She finally blurts. Both men are taken aback by her outburst. But with a smack to his ass from Lio, Galo snaps out of it. 

“You heard her.” Lio tells his partner. 

“Alright! Well if you’re ready, then-” Galo pressed the head of his cock to Aina’s slit again, and she takes a sharp breath in at the heat and anticipation. “Here I go-” He presses in, and goes cross-eyed. “Ooooooohaaah, that’s nice.” A stupid grin falls on his lips as the heat of Aina’s body covers him, and the feeling of being spread apart nearly drives her to do the same. 

Just as Galo pulls his hips back, both he and Aina grumble at Lio’s grabbing of Galo’s hips. 

“Don’t move just yet.” He states. Now that he had a proper point of entry, Aina can see his eyes widen and his lips form an ‘o’ as he finds his turn to be penetrated. 

“I didn’t even stretch you out, Galo, and you’re taking me so easily.” He purrs. “Now, move.” 

It’s a blissfully received command from both Aina and Galo, as the latter leans overtop of her. This gives better access for himself and for Lio, where hips can be grabbed and rocked. Aina isn’t even sure who is moaning and who is moving anymore. All that matters is the motion and the heat as Galo touches the bottom of her tunnel with his cock, making her shriek in excitement. He moves forward, and then Lio does, and it reverberates back into her. One of her feet squeezes Galo further into her, another finds its way onto Lio’s chest somewhere, and he doesn’t seem to mind. Hands touch her but she isn’t sure just whose they are, it’s all so hot, burning in the center where their bodies meet. 

Aina arches her back upwards, seeking more and more of Galo’s heat ashe drives into her. His voice switches back and forth in a way that almost makes her feel bad for him. He’s fucking and being fucked at the same time, with the sensation to his cock and his prostate driving him nuts while he fails again and again to cum with the ring around his prick. However, she can’t doubt that he is having the time of his life. 

Her muscles begin to tighten, and she lets out muffled moans while pulling Galo even tighter down to her body. She hears another smack of skin on skin. 

“Make her cum now, you don’t get to until she’s happy.” Lio pants, seeming to be near the edge himself. 

Galo can’t even make out the words to respond, and Aina’s mind turns to the same pleasured mess as a wide thumb presses down on her clit. With a final, choked shout, Aina comes for the second time around Galo’s length. She can hear him gasp as well, and he tries to orgasm, but he just can’t. 

As she comes back from her peak, Aina watches the two before her. Galo leans back, sliding out of her. He’s genuinely crying out of frustration now, and Lio is wrapped completely around him, seeming to fuck him with everything his wiry body’s got. 

“Lioooo, Lio, Lio, please let me cum baby.” Galo begs through tears. “Please, I need it so bad, it hurts, I’m-”

Lio wipes at the corner of his eye. “Shh, you’ve been such a good boy for Aina and me, Galo. You can cum, you’ve earned it.” 

“Oh thank god-!” Galo yelps as the ring is removed, and Lio doesn’t even need to give a stroke to his prick before he’s shooting spurt after spurt into the sticky rubber. His entire body seems to go limp, and Lio tosses him down so fiercely that it jostles Aina around. They seem to forget that she’s even there for a second, as Galo cries Lio’s name over and over, even as his overstimulated cock softens. Finally, Lio’s hips snap forward, and he gasps. Aina watches as he slides out, chuckling at the thick white that trickles out from inside of his boyfriend’s hole. 

Galo all but collapses, not even bothering to take the condom off. Lio tuts, and peels the thing off for him, once again nailing the garbage bin. He squeezes his body between Galo and Aina as they catch their breath, finding his own again. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Aina questions, pointing to the heaving, spent Galo. Lio brushes the hair out from his eyes, and waves his hand nonchalantly. 

“Believe me- he’s seen much worse. Give him ten minutes and he’ll be ready to go again.” He assures her. 

“Ah, you take all the time you need, both of you. I think I’m spent.” She leans back, giving a heavy, but relieved sigh. 

“My job here is done!” Galo gives a weak thumbs up, and his hand flops right back down again. 

...

“Here you go, one stack of flapjacks for the lady!” Galo sweeps past, dropping a hot, sticky plate of pancakes in front of her. “And the same for my little Lio-lollipop~” He chimes, dropping the same onto his boyfriend’s place at the table. 

“Thmks.” Lio grumbles from behind his coffee. 

“You really know how to cook Galo, these look great!” Aina remarks, all but tearing into her breakfast. 

Galo flips the last cake in its skillet. “Ah, well...” He pauses for a moment. “I don’t cook a lot, but someone I used to know made these for me when I was a kid. He gave me the recipe.” He gives kind of an odd smile, and Lio sets his mug down. 

“I’m sure yours are better.” The ex burnish remarks. He cleanly slices through his flapjacks with a fork and knife, as if it were a steak. “Thanks again for coming, Aina. We’ll have to have you over again, if that’s what you’d like.” 

“Mhm, I’ll have to take you up on that sometime.” Aina manages to wink. Thankfully, the air between them had settled, going back to coworkers eating pancakes together- as if they hadn’t screwed until the ceiling shook the night prior. 

Galo pulls his chair out with a loud scrape of wood on wood, and drowns his pancakes in sticky, artificial syrup. He rubs his belly, and snaps the cap back onto the sticky liquid. “You two wore me out, I’m starving!” 

...

“See you tomorrow, Aina.” Galo pecks her on the cheek, opening the door for his coworker to catch the bus back home again. 

“Yes. And come again, any time you’d like.” Another peck from Lio.

Aina rubs one cheek, laughing to herself. “You guys are too much. But I’ll see you both tomorrow- don’t have too much fun without me, alright?”

“Yeah yeah, be careful going home!” Galo waves her off. 

“Will be!” Aina starts her descent down the stairs, a certain, happy spring in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, thank you if you made it through like, 7k of unedited smut. Again, Aina is such a babe and I needed to be the change I wanted to see in the world! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want a sequel where Galo does end up with Lio, Gueira, and Meis, and Mad Burnish team up on him and beat him up for his lunch money. (but in a good way)


End file.
